Atificial Friend
by Hentai-Dorkfish
Summary: A Doll fanfic! Even has the same 'ironic life lesson' theme!
1. Chapter 1: Soothed Loneliness

Chapter 1  
  
Soothed Loneliness  
  
Kazo lie in his bed stiffly. The lights were dim and the blinds were shut. He heard the door creek open but didn't turn his head to see who it was.  
  
"Kazo, you look lonely." It was his mother.  
  
She was always saying things like that. That he looked lonely; trying to get him to make friends. He couldn't, he couldn't make friends. No matter how he tried to talk to new people and make friends nobody wanted to be friends with him. He was different. It wasn't anything physical, he looked normal enough, it was something else. Something that made people not want to be around him.  
  
She sat beside him on his bed and gently put her hand on his head. "Are you alright, Kazo?" She asked, softly stroking his short black hair.  
  
Kazo rolled over to face her. "Mother," He said quietly, "I am lonely." A tear ran down Kazo's soft cheek and soaked into his pillow. His mother brought him up into her arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
"If…" She said in a quivering, sad voice. "If I could I would take all of your sadness and loneliness away." She released her grip on him and got up from the bed. Kazo just watched her silently.  
  
"Sleep well," she said tenderly. "I love you, Kazo."  
  
Kazo watched her silently as she left the room. He could hear her muted footsteps as she went through the hall and down the stairs. After he could hear her no more he rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
Sunlight streamed through the blinds, making long lines of crisp light across the walls. It hurt Kazo's eyes to look at. After being isolated in his dim room for so long he had become accustom to the dark. He pulled the blinds tight so as to block the sun.  
  
A knock came at his door. "Kazo, are you awake?" He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed, 10 o'clock. It was the maid.  
  
"I am," he said tiredly, just loud enough for her to hear. She opened the door a crack and peaked in before entering completely.  
  
"Your mother would like to see you in the family room." She bowed and left the room.  
  
Kazo lazily crawled from his warm bed and put his robe on. He then went out of his room and down the hall toward the family room. It was bright outside his room; he had to squint before his eyes adjusted to the light.  
  
He went into the family room and faced his mother. She was sitting comfortably on the couch. There was a girl sitting across from her in a rocking chair. She had long raven black hair and couldn't have been much older than twenty. Kazo couldn't help noticing something odd about her. She looked... different, almost unnatural. Her eyes seemed to stare mindlessly, she looked so lifeless.  
  
"Please Kazo, sit down." His mother patted the cushion next to her. Kazo slowly crossed the room and sat next to his mother.  
  
"This is your new friend Kazo," said his mother, gesturing toward the girl in the rocking chair.  
  
Kazo looked at her confusedly. Could his mother make friends for him? Was that allowed? "What is her name?" He asked, looking at the girl that stared mindlessly passed them.  
  
"That is for you to decide." His mother said simply. Kazo still did not understand. He looked at her blankly. "She is a doll." She explained.  
  
"Can I be friends with a doll?" Kazo looked at his mother curiously. Was it right to buy a friend? He didn't know, but he trusted his mother.  
  
"Of course you can, Kazo." She said smiling at him. "You can be friends with whom ever you want."  
  
Kazo smiled, for the first time in years. "What should I name her?" He asked his mother excitedly.  
  
"You can name her whatever you want." She put her hand on his shoulder. "She's yours," she reminded him, whispering softly into his ear.  
  
"Jun," he said finally. "I'll name her Jun."  
  
"Go say hello to her," his mother urged him.  
  
Kazo got up from the couch and walked over to his new friend. She didn't move, just kept staring lifelessly. He stopped right in front of her and bowed. "Hello Jun," He said shyly.   
  
Jun flinched to life. Her head jerked up and looked Kazo in the eyes. At first Kazo was startled and almost ran back to his mother, but then he saw her life filled eyes and continued. "I am Kazo," he said at last, "nice to meet you."  
  
Jun got up abruptly and bowed. "Hello Kazo," she said in a cheerful voice. "You have named me Jun. It is my pleasure to be in your service."  
  
Kazo looked back at his mother with a confused look on his face. "I thought she was my friend."  
  
"She will learn to be your friend and not your servant," said his mother reassuringly.  
  
Kazo looked back toward Jun. She was almost a foot taller than him. Then again she was modeled after a twenty year old, Kazo was only eleven.  
  
A.N. Hey it's Hentai Fairy! If you didn't know this fanfic was based off of Doll, a manga published by TokyoPop! There really aren't any main characters to Doll because it's more like a series of different stories, all with the same basic theme, dolls. So, I kinda had to make up my own characters but the thing that makes it a fanfic is that I use the same 'doll' theme. 


	2. Chapter 2: Junku

Chapter 2  
  
Jun-ku  
  
His mother got up from the couch suddenly. "I'll go get some snacks." she said as she left the room. Kazo didn't know what to do. She just left him there with this stranger. Wait, no... She was his friend not a stranger. Jun was his friend.  
  
Jun looked at Kazo wonderingly. She looked so innocent and new to the world. "Is there anything you wish, Master Kazo?" She said, sincerely looking into Kazo's eyes.  
  
Kazo stiffened. He didn't know what to say. "Please... don't call me Master Kazo." He tried to make it sound as polite as possible.  
  
Jun stared at him with a blank, childlike look. "Then what should I call you?"  
  
'What should she call me?' Kazo thought to himself. 'What did friends call each other?' He didn't know. He had never had a friend before. "I don't know." He finally confessed.  
  
"As you wish, Idonnow," said Jun.  
  
Kazo snorted. He couldn't help it. 'She's so naïve.' He thought to himself his shoulders bobbing in silent laughter.  
  
Jun's eyebrows furrowed in a worried look, "Are you okay, Idonnow?" She asked bending close to look at him. Kazo smiled at her. She blinked her dark eyes in wonder.  
  
"It's called laughter," he said smirking "You have a lot to learn, Jun-ku."  
  
"Jun-ku?" Jun repeated confusedly.  
  
"I will call you Jun-ku from now on." He said, "You can call me Kazo-san."  
  
"I will call you Kazo-san," said Jun triumphantly.  
  
"Let's go see what mother is up to!" Kazo turned toward the hall and gestured for Jun to follow. Jun just stood there in front of the rocking chair and cocked her head to one side.  
  
"I don't understand." She said finally.  
  
Kazo went over to her and took her hand. He almost dropped it at the touch. Her hand felt... false. It was cool and lifeless. 'She's a doll, not human.' He had to remind himself.  
  
He took a deep breath. "Follow me." He said, at last over the shock of the feel of her hand. Kazo led her out of the family room and down the hall toward the kitchen.  
  
Kazo's mother was preparing some peanut butter bread and juice when they entered the kitchen. She turned and smiled at them. "You can go and wait in the dinning room while I finish." Kazo nodded and led Jun to the dinning room.  
  
They sat at the large glossy dinning table and waited silently for their snacks. Kazo stared across the table at Jun. Her eyes were no longer lifeless, but they still had an unnatural look about them. They were dark, so dark that he couldn't tell what color they were.  
  
"So…" Kazo breathed, trying to break the agonizing silence. Jun cocked her head and looked earnestly at him. "When is your birthday?" Kazo had heard that once. That birthday's were important in a friendship.  
  
Jun smiled sweetly, "I was manufactured on April 17th of 3047 AD at 7:30 am. I arrived here May 4th of 3047 AD, today, at 8:45 am. My operating system was booted, today at 10:18 am. Any of which can be considered my 'birthday'."  
  
Kazo gave her a look of pure astonishment. He had merely tried to start up a conversation. Jun was so different. People weren't manufactured. People weren't delivered. Finally he had to remind himself again that Jun wasn't a person.  
  
Jun was a doll. Dolls are manufactured. Dolls are delivered. It was all because dolls are objects, not people. 'Can I be friends with a doll?' He wondered again. 'Can I be friends with an object?' His mother had said that he could be friends with whom ever he wanted, but did she really mean to say what ever he wanted… Kazo didn't know what to think.  
  
His mother entered the dinning room with a plate of peanut butter bread and two glasses of juice.  
  
"Are you two getting along ok?" She glanced at both of them, smiling warmly and set the food on the table.  
  
Kazo looked over a Jun to see if she would answer, but she was already looking at him expectantly. He sighed then said, "Yes, mother. You got me a good friend."  
  
His mother smiled ear to ear, proud of herself. "Now, you two can just sit in here and eat. I'll be in my office doing a bit of paper work." She proceeded out the door and then turned back around with more to say. "Your father will be home from his business trip tonight. Make sure you tidy up for him."  
  
"Yes, mother." Kazo smiled weakly at her. She gave him another encouraging smile and left the room.  
  
Kazo took a piece of peanut butter bread from the plate. Jun watched him mechanically. Kazo scooted the plate closer to her. "You can have a piece if you'd like."  
  
Jun looked at the plate in dismay, but finally took a piece of peanut butter bread. She held it, and looked to Kazo. "Thank you, Kazo-san." She said politely.  
  
Kazo ate his bread and took a long swig of his juice. Jun still held her piece of peanut butter bread, looking at it in dismay.  
  
"You may eat it…" Kazo hinted.  
  
"I do not require nutrients from human food." She said simply, "I have no digestive system." She slowly set the bread back down on the plate and put her hands in her lap.  
  
"I…" Kazo wasn't sure what to say. He had no idea that dolls did not eat. They were so different. "I'm sorry, I did not know…" He decided to apologize, but he wasn't sure why.  
  
"I graciously accept your apology, Kazo-san, but there was no need for it." Jun smiled kindly.

A.N. Hey! What do you think so far? Yup I'm still getting it set up for the big finally in chapter 4! It's gonna be good so just wait and you'll see!


End file.
